The Black Widow
by Yume Pink
Summary: Someone up there does not want Kaiba and Tenshi together...but can the pair deny their feelings? After a long hiatus, Ch. 12: The Perfect Date from Hell and Other Oxymorons.
1. Prologue

Hello, readers! This is my very first fic, so please be nice and review! (No flames if it sucks, people!) I've always wondered what became of Industrial Illusions after Duelist Kingdom (I think that's answered in the movie, but I haven't seen it yet), so The Black Widow is my take on that. I also wanted to have another female duelist character (Mai's my girl) and Kaiba's one of my favorite characters (after Yami, of course. Love you,man-er, spirit- oh, whatever! He's cool!), so Tenshi was born as a new duelist and a new love interest for Kaiba. This prologue is mostly an intro for you for Tenshi.

Warning: I've only just started reading the manga and I don't know much beyond the English anime (which is ridiculously edited and dubbed). If I mess up, I plead ignorance! Now, enough boring stuff. On to the story.

_Silky smooth_

_Lips as sweet as candy, baby_

_Tight blue jeans_

_Skin that shows in patches_

Tenshi Crawford walked down the street, dressed smartly in a lavender business suit. Her pumps clicked out the staccato beat that her legs seemed to almost dance to as she made her way to her destination. Heads turned to admire the black-haired beauty with the dreamy, enigmatic smile.

_Strong inside but you don't know it_

_Good little girls they never show it_

_When you open up your mouth to speak_

_Could you be a little weak?_

As Tenshi pressed the button on the keyless entry remote to her lime green Mustang, her mind drifted to the day's events. She had spent the entire day at the office, tying up the loose ends of the company's main office move to Domino, Japan. Her own board was still questioning her decision even now.

"_Miss Crawford, we've been in the business world a little while longer than you have..." "This is a very risky move, Miss Crawford. Think of how your American consumers will react." "Miss Crawford, with all due respect..."_

Tenshi let out a mirthless chuckle. With all due respect. It didn't appear to be much. She was treated like some clueless shareholder instead of the president of her company. Hadn't profits gone up 24% since she'd taken control two months ago? She sighed. It wasn't just at the office. No one took her seriously. At home, she was daddy's little girl. At school in America, she was the perky cheerleader. So usually, she just played along, smiling and pretend to bounce through life like everything was peachy-frickin'-keen. Not that she didn't like cheerleading or being happy, but she felt chained to expectations. Truthfully, it was habit now to dumb herself down to please her public, but this was hurting her authority at the office. _Of course, my looks are partly to blame too..._ she thought with chagrin. _I wouldn't have to go through this if I were a man... _Then she smiled and shook her head. _But it's way more fun to be a girl._

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_Do you know what it feels like in this world_

_For a girl?_

Tenshi was in her room at her home when it occurred to her. At first she shrugged it off. _That's preposterous,_ she thought. But the feeling remained and deepened until tears began to sting at her eyes. Only then did she admit to herself that she was...lonely.

_Hurt that's not supposed to show and _

_Tears that fall when no one knows_

_When you're trying hard to be your best_

_Could you be a little less?_

Tenshi glanced outside her window and saw a single star sparkling in the night sky. Being a hopeless romantic, Tenshi never wished on a star unless it was something she desperately wanted to come true. So she turned her yearning eyes on the star and said, "I know I wished to find the truth about Duelist Kingdom last night...but now I want something else. I wish for friends...who like me for me..."

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_What it feels like in this world...?_

_-"What it Feels Like For a Girl", Madonna_

Hope you like the story so far! I warn you, next chapter's a little boring, but it'll pick up later. Oh, almost forgot. I don't own YGO or "What it Feels Like for a Girl" by Madonna, so there. Til next time!


	2. One Look

Welcome back! I don't have much to say, so let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any of the wonderful characters within. Angel is a product of my own slightly neurotic mind, though.

The Black Widow

Ch.1: One Look

Seto Kaiba moved through the park like he was the only person in the world. Well, in his world, he was one of the few people that mattered. It was a beautiful, sunny day, but Kaiba was interested in getting to his meeting, not checking out the pretty flowers. The closest parking spot he had found was two blocks away, and he had to cut through the park to get there. For the tenth time that day, he cursed his limo sitting in the auto shop. He was so busy muttering under his breath, he didn't realize a girl coming from the opposite direction, staring at the sky. So of course, they smacked right into each other.

"Oh!" The girl tripped and began to fall. By reflex, Kaiba grabbed her arms and held her up. Then he stopped short and actually paled.

A girl in a white dress wih blue flowers was staring back up at him. Her skin was so slightly dark, at first it could be mistaken for a good tan, but something in her features betrayed some sort of Arabic heritage. She had thick black curls that snaked down her back and currently fell over one eye, disheveled. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but the flush only heightened her beauty. Her eyes were big and cornflower blue. And Kaiba couldn't do anything but stare at her.

The girl blushed harder. "Oh, I beg your pardon!" she said. "The fault is completely mine...I was concentrating on the scenery and I..." Her voice trailed off as Kaiba kept staring at her.

Kaiba finally let go and snapped at her, "You should look where you're going!" And with that, he spun around and left, leaving the poor girl to stand there completely confused. Of course, Kaiba was pretty confused himself. Something in that girl's eyes had sent a strange and powerful feeling through him, and he had no clue what it was.

The next morning, freshman class 1-A was abuzz. "Did you hear about the new girl?" "I saw her! She's hot!" "I hear she's been all over the world!" "I hope she's nice."

Kaiba ignored all of this as he stashed his suitcase under his desk. He was already irritated from yesterday. That girl...who was she? He'd never seen her before, but he couldn't get her face out of his mind... He exhaled angrily and raked his hand through his hair, glaring at his chattering classmates. The idiots always got excited over the smallest things, especially new kids. One more geek to deal with. "Please don't let this one be perky like the last one," he muttered. The last transfer student they had gotten had made it her mission to be his best friend. That had lasted about a week, until Kaiba had dispensed of the pest by humiliating her in front of the entire class. A smirk played on his lips as he relished the memory.

"Class, please take your seats," Mr. Asagi, the teacher, said as he came into the classroom. Everyone settled down, and Asagi-sensei announced, "We have a new student joining us today." He wrote on the board. "Her name is Angelica Crawford, and she comes to us from America. Please come in, Miss Crawford."

She did, and immediately a hush fell over the room. Kaiba looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Three things flashed through his mind at the same time. The brunette he had bumped into yesterday afternoon had a name. It was Angelica Crawford. And the day had just gotten a whole lot worse.

So that's the first chapter. It's a little boring, but all stories must start somewhere, yes? Second chappie will be more interesting, promise! Please review. I'd like some input. But please please PLEASE don't flame me and break my little heart! I'm vulnerable! See ya next time and I hope you keep reading.


	3. Connections

Chapter 2

Connections

Angelica Crawford stood in front of the classroom, shifting her weight nervously. She hated first days at new schools. It was fun meeting new people and all, but those first few minutes of being introduced were murder. She felt her face turn yet a deeper shade of red. _They're all staring at me... _She stared at the floor uncomfortably.

"Oh, she's shy!" whispered a girl. "Beautiful and humble!" a guy said, practically drooling at the mouth. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself, Miss Crawford?" asked Asagi-sensei.

"Yes, sir," said Angelica. She looked up at everyone and smiled. "My name is Angelica, but my Japanese friends call me Tenshi and I'd like you to do the same. I've lived in Japan for several years, but most recently I've lived in America..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed that one of the guys in the second row looked really familiar. It was the same guy she had bumped into yesterday. And he was looking at her like she was the gum on his shoe. Realizing she had taken a long pause, she turned crimson and said quickly, "I'm really excited to be here and I look forward to getting to know you guys."

"Thank you, Miss Crawford. You may take the third seat in the second row." Tenshi walked to her seat, settled in and smoothed her skirt. The boy in the seat next to her smiled at her. "Hi."

Tenshi smiled back. "Hi." He was a little guy with huge purple eyes and the coolest rock-star hair. It was black tipped with magenta and spiky in the back, and he had long blonde bangs in the front. "What's your name?" Tenshi asked.

"Yugi. It's nice to meet you, Tenshi."

"Same here." Tenshi had a question on her lips, but class started, so it would have to wait.

At lunch, Tenshi went to find Yugi and ask him the question that was burning in her mind. He was hanging with two other guys and a girl. They were all pretty friendly and introduced themselves. The blonde guy was named Jonouchi, the guy with a crew cut was Honda, and the girl was named Anzu. "Yugi, I wanted to ask you earlier...are you the same Yugi who won the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Duel Monsters tournaments?"

Yugi looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, that's me. Are you interested in Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah. I follow the tournaments. They're so exciting."

"Well, then..." said Jonouchi, puffing himself up, "I'm sure you've heard of me. Katsuya Jonouchi. I came in second at Duelist Kingdom and I made it to the finals at Battle City."

Tenshi smiled. "Oh, yes! I know you! Both of you are making quite some names for yourself." Yugi blushed and smiled, and Jonouchi grinned that silly grin he always does. "Oh, boy, there goes his ego..." said Honda. "And you guys are friends, even though you compete against each other?" asked Tenshi.

"Well, me and Yuge go back before either of us even started playing Duel Monsters..." Jonouchi and Yugi smiled at each other. "So we aren't about to let something like competin' get in the way of our friendship." "We cheer each other on in our duels," Yugi explained, "and when we do end up dueling each other, we push each other to do our best." "And Honda and I cheer the both of them on," said Anzu.

Tenshi smiled wistfully. "That sounds great...you guys must have a great friendship..." Then she caught herself and perked up. "This is so cool, though! Two duelists in my class!"

"Three, actually," said Yugi. "Yeah, there's Kaiba too," said Honda unenthusiastically.

Tenshi's eyes got as huge as saucers. "_The_ Seto Kaiba is in our class?"

"Don't get too excited," said Anzu. "He might be a great duelist, but Kaiba's no Mr. Congeniality." "In other words, he's an arrogant punk," said Jonouchi.

"I see..." said Tenshi. "Which one is he?"

"Can't you tell? He's the brown-haired one scowling over there," said Honda, pointing. Tenshi followed his gaze and stared in mortification. "Oh, no...anyone but him..." _Tell me I didn't already alienate the guy I have to meet with this afternoon..._

"I take it you've already had the displeasure of meeting him," said Jonouchi.

Tenshi laughed nervously, but her heart sunk. It was gonna be a long day...

That afternoon, Kaiba swept into the main offices of the Industrial Illusions building. It had been easy enough to spot. It was one of those extravagant eyesores with huge superfluous walls of windows. He had been almost blinded by the sun reflecting off the damned things. In fact, the inside was just as trendy, immaculately trimmed in modern, stylish furnishings. Kaiba's lip curled. It figured someone related to Pegasus would be such a punk. He was probably gay.

Kaiba walked up to the receptionist's deck, which was made of blue-tinted fiberglass. The receptionist smiled. "Welcome to Industrial Illusions, Mr. Kaiba. I take it you're here for your appointment?"

Kaiba just eyed her. "Your boss lets you wear _that_ to work?" The receptionist had her hair in funky knots piled up on top of her head and wore a colorful top covered in geometric shapes in shades of blue along with a black miniskirt.

The receptionist laughed. "Actually, the president insists on it. This is our new uniform." She pointed to the logo on the chest.

Kaiba sneered. "Oh, really? And does he wear a uniform like that as well?"

"No, _she _usually wears regular business suits to meet with clients and board members."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "She?"

"That's right. And she's expecting you, Mr. Kaiba." The receptionist waved French-tipped nails toward the door behind her. "Right through that door."

Kaiba walked through the door and opened it. The president's back was turned as she typed on her computer and spoke into a headset. "I want that shipment in by Monday and no later." Kaiba looked at her curiously. That voice was somehow familiar. "I have to go. I have a client." She peeled off her headset. "Well, I suppose it's time we were formally introduced..." She wheeled around in her seat. "Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba had to stop himself from taking a step back. He couldn't believe it, but there it was, staring him in the face. Angelica Crawford...the strange brunette...was the new president of Industrial Illusions.

Okay, so I made it painfully obvious that Tenshi was gonna be president of Industrial Illusions... but I hope this chapter was remotely interesting. Next chappie introduces the tournament and Tenshi's agenda as hinted in the summary...so keep reading. And please review! No flames! I must say it again because there are mean people in this world...


	4. The Tournament

Still writing, since I'm getting no complaints...Is anyone even reading this thing? Well, it's for my enjoyment, anyway, so here is Ch.3!

Disclaimer: No own YGO. There. I said it. Again.

Ch.3: The Tournament

Kaiba just stood there staring at Tenshi. She had to fight the urge to look away and apologize profusely. She stared him down but her cheeks still flamed with discomfort. _What is his problem? God, all I did was bump into the guy..._

Meanwhile, for once in his life, Kaiba was speechless. He had no clue what to say. His expression kept switching from shock to anger to wariness. Finally, he spat, "What?! Are you _stalking_ me?!!"

Tenshi's mouth dropped open, caught completely off guard. Turning even redder, she said, "W-what are you talking about?"

"First you bump into me, then you're in my class at school, and now you're the president of Industrial Illusions?! This can't possibly be a coincidence!"

Tenshi regained her composure, then laughed right in his face. "Oh, don't flatter yourself." Kaiba stared at her. "I heard you were arrogant, but this is ridiculous. Do you expect every girl you meet to fall into your lap? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the world does not revolve around you. It is strange that we meet so much, but coincidence is all it is. Believe me, I doubt anyone would _want _to be near you."

Kaiba was so angry, a vein popped out on his forehead. The nerve of that woman... In a dangerously low tone he hissed, "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the most powerful man in Japan. I could make things _hell_ for you."

Tenshi flushed again, but stood her ground. "And I could do the same for you, Mr. Kaiba. You know this company holds all the rights to the Duel Monsters game, and without our go-ahead, you couldn't make those little doodads for the game that have made you so filthy rich." She stood up too, but it didn't do much good since she was rather short and Kaiba towered over her as she leaned across her desk. "You can talk to your lackeys any way you want, but you're in my world right now and I expect you to treat me as such." She took a deep breath. "Now sit down so we can discuss what I called you for like civilized people."

The girl had gotten the better of him, and Kaiba knew it. Besides, that little tirade had actually earned her a small sliver of his respect. Kaiba sat down grudgingly. Tenshi sat down too, a soft sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Now, I called you here because I have a proposal of a new tournament for you," she said. "And I'm sure you'll want in..."

Sure enough, that same week, word spread around like wildfire of the new Duel Monsters tournament Industrial Illusions was holding. Duelist Festival was going to be held in Domino and had something for everyone: the tournament would be held in four different sections of town on different dates, each with its own Duel Monsters tutorial sessions and one-day mini-tourneys, along with free food and music. Of course, the real tournament was the Elite Round, which you could only get into by invitation. The winners from the four sections of town would then battle it out in Domino Square to see who would win the glory and see their face plastered all over the giant plasma screens. Mostly everyone chatted about the new rules: double the life points but harder to play magic cards. (real-life game rules, if you're wondering).

At school, Tenshi didn't join in the conversations about Duelist Festival much, but inwardly she was pleased at all the hype it was getting. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to make the Duelist Festival crown the latest heavily-sought title in Duel Monsters. She wanted the best duelists around to come to Duelist Festival. Especially those who had been at Duelist Kingdom.

Right now, she couldn't get any answers. It was no use talking to Kaiba, who really hated her guts now after their little altercation, and Yugi and crew were really tight-lipped about the whole thing. "It was crazy, I'll tell you that," Jonouchi had said, laughing it off. "What's there to talk about? All the weirdos show up for Duel Monsters tournaments." "Yeah, you wouldn't want to hear about that, Tenshi," said Anzu, but a tremor of nervousness showed in her voice. Tenshi had dropped it, but now she was certain. Whatever had happened to her Uncle Pegasus, Yugi Mutou and his friends had had something to do with it. She didn't think they were the ones who had attacked him, but they definitely knew more than they were telling.

Tenshi made a decision. She had heard the dueling community in Japan was pretty close-knit. Everybody who was anybody knew everybody, whether they were buddies or they hated them with a passion. Someone knew about Duelist Kingdom. And someone would talk. She looked up and smiled. Oh, yes. The Widow was coming to Duelist Festival.

Okay, now we're getting somewhere! The Black Widow is coming next chapter, but I don't know if the tournament will start next time yet. And please review! I can't know how I'm doing if you guys don't tell me! Ta-ta til next time...


	5. Rhapsody in Leather

Okay, here is Ch. 4! Hopefully someone is reading and liking...but here it gets interesting. The Widow trips me out...

Chapter 4

Rhapsody in Leather

Two weeks passed, and soon the upcoming Duelist Festival wasn't the only thing Duel

Monsters buffs were talking about. There was a girl duelist who was taking the local league by storm. She would show up without warning, decked out completely in red or black leather, challenge one person to a duel, and walk right back out as soon as it was over. And she hadn't lost a duel yet. No one knew who she was, but the rumor was she called herself the Black Widow.

Mokuba Kaiba asked his brother about it one day when he got back from school. "Hey, Seto, have you heard about that girl the Black Widow?"

Kaiba was looking over papers at his desk. "Yes, but I don't have time to speculate on urban legends, Mokuba."

"But she's not an urban legend, Seto! I saw her." Kaiba put the papers down at that. "My friends and I were at that shop in the mall that sells Duel Monsters cards, and there was this exhibition duel finishing up. Then _she_ walked in. She didn't even have to announce who she was; everyone just knew. She challenged the winner to a duel right there, and she beat him in five minutes, I swear. And this was the regional champion!" Kaiba didn't say anything. "Then she pretty much said she was invited to the Elite Round at Duelist Festival."

Kaiba glanced at his papers. "And you're telling me this because..."

"Didn't you hear what I said? She beat the regional champ in five minutes!"

"The regional champion is an idiot. Any mediocre duelist could beat him. And if this Black Widow is telling the truth about Duelist Festival, which I highly doubt, Crawford probably invited her for hype." Kaiba muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't put a stunt like that past her."

"She said she could beat you in ten."

Kaiba's face hardened. "Did she?" He stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Black Widow. I'm going to teach that wannabe some respect."

Through a little detective work, Kaiba learned that the Black Widow always hinted where she would strike next. This time, nowhere else but Kaibaland. So Kaiba manipulated his schedule to be right there at the hinted time, supposedly doing a surprise inspection of the facilities. A lot more people were there than usual, anxiously waiting the Widow's arrival. The time came and passed. People began to check their watches. Minutes turned to hours, until the crowd gave up and left, murmuring. The Black Widow always showed up where she said she would. Kaiba folded his arms and smirked. _Coward. She must have heard I was coming and didn't want to face me._

Kaiba headed back to his office to finish up some business. His secretary handed him a message. "It was very strange, Mr. Kaiba, but I wrote it down exactly the way it was said."

Kaiba opened the paper. It read, "I am not found. I find. But I'll give you another hint. Tonight, 10, at 1750 Okabashi Street. Come unless you're afraid." Kaiba got a strange look on his face. "Did they leave a name?" he said.

"Yes, sir, but I think it was a fake..."

"What was it?"

"Latra Hesperus, sir."

Kaiba smirked and went into his office. He eyed the paper in his hand. "_Latrodectus Hesperus_...the black widow spider." He chuckled. "That amateur has no idea what she's getting into." But little did Kaiba know he was about to get into something himself.

At 9:55 that night, Kaiba was standing on Okabashi Street, downright livid. He checked the address in disbelief, but it was right. The Black Widow had sent him to Happy Baka's Karaoke Bar. Determined to find the smart-ass little bitch, he strode right through the door. He was just in time to hear the last four painful bars of "She Will Be Loved" as interpreted by two very drunk businessmen. (So sue me, I don't know any Japanese songs.) Kaiba went to the window, which was as far away from the speakers as he could get, and scanned the crowd for his elusive prey. As the businessmen staggered off stage to thunderous cheers and applause, the MC took the microphone and said, "And now, a treat for all you lonely gentlemen out there. Here singing "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely", the lovely, luscious Latra!" Kaiba's head snapped up at that.

Amidst catcalls and cheers, a girl sashayed to the microphone. She wore a sheer off-the-shoulder top over a skintight black spaghetti-strap top, a black leather miniskirt, and calf-length boots that laced up on the sides. Her hair was bone-straight and black, covering one eye. The eye that showed was blue and piercing, intensified by her smoky gray eyeshadow and lips painted a deep red. Kaiba knew instantly it was her. The Black Widow had arrived. The music started, and the Widow's eye bored into her targets as her lips formed notes seductively. "There you are, in a darkened room, and you're all alone, looking out the window..." Kaiba started. Wasn't he standing at the...Damnit, he was being ridiculous.

"Your heart is cold and lost the will to love, like a broken arrow..." Kaiba began to feel uncomfortable. _It's just a song! _he thought forcefully._ It's just a song..._ But the Widow's notes wrapped themselves around him and made him look at her. She was looking directly at Kaiba, and her mouth curved in a knowing smile, as if all his secrets were laid out on display for her. She sang, "Here I stand in the shadows, come to me, come to me, can't you see that nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry, my body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside..." Her eyes filled with an enigmatic expression. "Time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life, Nobody wants to be lonely, so why, why won't you let me love you?"

Kaiba tore his gaze away, but the Black Widow kept singing insistently. "Can you hear my voice, can you hear my song, it's a serenade so your heart stays by me, and suddenly you're flying down the stairs into my arms, baby..." Almost against his will, their eyes locked again. And so it continued throughout the rest of the song. Finally, the Black Widow ended with a flourish amidst thunderous applause and catcalls. Kaiba had had enough. Either he was crazy, or that girl was. Either way, he was outta there.

A gust of wind blew in Kaiba's face as he stalked down a dark alley toward his car. He invited the pull back to reality. Whatever had happened in there, it was all in his mind. _I don't know if that girl was the Black Widow or not- or if she even showed up at all._ "She probably led me on a wild goose chase again," Kaiba muttered.

"Or perhaps..." A feminine purr rang through the alley. Kaiba wheeled around. The Black Widow leaned against a wall, smiling that same seductive smile as she eyed him and spoke in a low murmur. "I just like to play with you."

Yes, I'm leaving it there! It took me this long to write this much! I'll try to update in a timely fashion unless I'm instructed otherwise, and hopefully you're enjoying this fic. Bye for now!


	6. The Lesson

Welcome back! I have a review finally! confetti and huge YGO dance break

**Pinkdreamer122**: cries tears of joy I'm so happy! sniff sniff (Yugi hands her a tissue while he boogies by) Thanks, Yugi... And a big thank you to OC 4ever for reviewing! Now I know I'm wanted!

**Kaiba**: trying not to tap his foot to the music but failing Thank God your story is not quite as pathetic as you are.

We'll take a short intermission from author notes while I introduce Kaiba to my mallet, affectionately called Suzy. While you're waiting, why don't you read Chapter 5?

Chapter 5

A Woman's Power

The Black Widow straightened and stretched like a cat testing her claws. She faced Kaiba and smiled sedately. "You look tense, Kaiba-chan. Didn't you like my little song?" She pouted. "I picked it out just for you, you know. Couldn't you tell?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly, they turned white. "I came here to duel, not to see you practice your strip-club routine."

The Widow pretended to look offended. "Ooh, touché." She smiled. "I like a man with a one-track mind. All right, you can have your duel."

Kaiba sneered. "Do you even have a duel disc or do I need to lend you one?"

"I have my own, but unfortunately, I had to leave it at home," said the Black Widow. She struck a suggestive pose, combing through her hair with a hand. "Do you really think I could fit anything else in this outfit?"

Kaiba turned to go. "Follow me. It's in my car." But inwardly he was fuming at how off-balance this girl made him feel.

A few minutes later, Kaiba and the Black Widow faced off on opposite sides of the alley, duel discs on their wrists and decks shuffled. "You really need to lighten up, dear," said the Widow. "All that scowling can't be helping your blood pressure."

Kaiba slammed his deck into the slot in his duel disc. "Your first mistake was thinking you could ever be skilled enough to beat me. Your second mistake was bragging about it. And your third mistake was toying with me. I wasn't going to show any mercy to start with, but now I'm going to take much pleasure in crushing you in as humiliating a defeat as I can muster."

The Black Widow's eyes twinkled impishly. "I love it when you talk dirty." Kaiba glared at her, feeling his face flame in the dark. He was thankful that the girl couldn't see it. How could a simple look make him this way? "I insist you give me you everything you've got," the Widow said as she placed her deck in her duel disc. And let's play Duelist Festival rules for practice. Now, what are the stakes, cutie?"

"If you win, you can have whatever you want, since that's not going to happen. And if I win...you swear to never show your face in the same tournament as me again."

The Black Widow smiled. "Oh, is someone afraid of a little competition?"

"Hardly. I just never want to see your face again after this duel." Kaiba held up his arm, and the duel disc flipped out to its active position. "Activate Holo-Imagers!" The Widow smiled and did the same. The holographic imagers planted themselves on the ground as both players' LP displays set themselves to 8000.

"Before we duel, I have a little confession to make," said the Black Widow. "I bragged about beating you because I knew you never back down from a challenge. It was the only way I could think of to get you to duel me...and I've wanted this for a long time."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me why."

"It's not for the reasons you think. Yeah, because you're one of the best duelists in the world...and you think you're _the_ best...but I've been watching you...and I want to teach you something."

Kaiba scoffed. "Tch. What could you possibly teach _me_?"

A smile tugged at the corner of the Widow's mouth and spread like liquid until her whole face glowed with mischief. "That wouldn't be any fun, now would it? I'll tell you when the duel is over. Promise."

"Let's just get this over with."

"I agree." The Black Widow smiled. "I'm dying to play."

Okay, stopping here because I need your input! Should I do an actual duel or just skip ahead and summarize? Please review and let me know! And thanks for reading!


	7. Rose Dragon, Pt 1

Yay! More reviews! The party- and the story- continues! (more confetti- and balloons!)

**  
Pinkdreamer122: ** People are nice! My faith is renewed! Thank you, Kute Kammy, for your glowing reviews! I promise to review your story as soon as you put one up! (spun around by Jonouchi) All right, conga line, everybody! (looks around) Hey, wait! Where's Yugi?

**Yugi **(running in with a sheet of paper)Check it out, Pinkdreamer! More reviews!

**Pinkdreamer122: **No way! (snatches paper, reads it, then dances around) Hooray! I'm so happy! (does best Academy Awards pose, looking starry-eyed) You like me! You really like me! Thank you to Shibi Chibi and Dream Gazer too for reviewing! And for overlooking my awful summary! Problem though...the vote is split as to whether to do an actual duel or not. Soo... this chapter is part of the duel. Let me know what you think. If it's liked, I'll continue it. If not, I'll skip ahead and summarize next chapter. Let your voice be heard! Support my review habit! Now...let's conga!! And Kaiba will give the disclaimer this go-round!

**Kaiba** (who is in a wheelchair with three broken limbs and glaring) The kamikaze mental case known as Pinkdreamer does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and can't even remember to put up disclaimers in every chapter.

**Jonouchi:** (grins) Hey, you forgot somethin' too, didn't ya, Kaiba?

**Pinkdreamer122 **(who is between Yugi and Jonouchi)Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, Jonouchi. Thanks for reminding me. A deal's a deal, Kaiba. Unless you _do _want your other leg broken... (kicks her leg out with a "hey!")

**Kaiba: **(glares daggers at Jonouchi) I'll get you for this, mutt, as soon as I'm out of this wheelchair... (takes out noisemaker and blows halfheartedly)

Chapter 6

The Rose Dragon

"I'll go first," said the Black Widow.

"Fine," said Kaiba. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

The Widow smirked. "And here I thought you were just being a gentleman. All right..." She slipped a card out from the top of her deck and added it to her hand. "You know, Kaiba-chan, we have several of the same cards...like this nice little number. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! And I'll also place this card facedown." _The other trap in my hand will also come in handy, _the Black Widow thought, _but I won't risk playing it now. If Kaiba's deck relies heavily on magic and trap cards, he'll definitely have more than one card handy to destroy his opponent's. _"Your turn."

Kaiba eyed her. _Vorse Raider is one of the strongest monsters you can summon without making a sacrifice first. I have nothing to attack with...for now. _ "By Duelist Festival rules, whenever I summon a monster to the field in defense position, I have to set it facedown. So, I'll place this monster facedown and this card facedown as well." Kaiba smirked. "Tread carefully."

"_You_ tread carefully," said the Widow. "I know you love to put spell cards facedown, but in Duelist Festival, it won't do you much good since you can only play them just before or right after you call an attack. You might as well just wait and play them outright." She smiled to herself. _And my trap will render them useless._

"Don't tell me how to play Duel Monsters," said Kaiba, eyes glowing dangerously. "Now move."

"If you insist." The Black Widow drew her next card.

"Oh, and while we're waiting, I'll activate this. Ring of Destruction!" A metal ring with flames around it clamped around the Widow's Vorse Raider. "My trap will destroy your pathetic monster and subtract all 1900 of its attack points from your life points!"

The Black Widow gasped. "No!" _My trap won't work on other trap cards! There's nothing I can do! _There was a huge explosion, and both duelists had to shield their eyes from it. "Are you insane?" said the Widow. "Ring of Destruction costs you the same amount of life points!"

Sure enough, both duelists were down to 6100 life points. Kaiba smirked. "Perhaps...but 1900 points is child's play when you have 8000 to start with. And I've destroyed a very helpful monster of yours. Probably one of your best. Now, then, are you going to make your move so we can get on with this duel?"

The Widow glared at him. "I put this card facedown...and end my turn."

"What, you're not going to summon anything to protect your life points?"

She bristled at Kaiba's condescending tone. She didn't have anything _to _summon...

Kaiba laughed. "What an amateur. I may finish this duel sooner than I expected." He drew his card and eyed the Black Widow. "And now, to crush any remaining hopes you had of winning...I play the magic card Heavy Storm! It destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" The Widow's eyes widened. Kaiba looked smug as a wind began to kick up, blowing his hair and jacket around. The gust was so strong, it knocked the Black Widow off her feet and blew up a cloud of dust. But when the dust began to clear, one of the Widow's facedown cards was still on the field, untouched. "What?! Why isn't that card destroyed?"

"Because I activated my other facedown card," said the Black Widow, standing up and smirking. "It's called Fake Trap, and it can be used as a substitute for my traps when they're destroyed by a magic or trap card. In return, you can see my facedown card. It's Magic Jammer. Do keep that in mind." She flipped her hair back into place. "Come on, Kaiba. That's the oldest trick in the book. Duel me for real."

Kaiba's gaze darkened. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that. I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!" Blackland Fire Dragon was a middle-sized green dragon with 1500 attack points. Attack her life points directly!" The dragon toasted the Widow, and she went down to 4600 LP. She glared at him. "For someone who's supposed to be such a great duelist, you aren't much of a challenge," Kaiba said.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" said the Black Widow, drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled. _Just what I needed!_ "I summon Little Chimera in attack mode!" Little Chimera was a white cat-like creature with eyes like live coals.

Kaiba took one look at Little Chimera and laughed. "That pitiful thing has only 600 attack points! What do you plan to do with that pipsqueak?"

The Widow smiled. "This pipsqueak has a special ability. It raises the attack points of every fire-attribute monster by 500 points and lowers the points of every water-attribute monster by 500 points."

Kaiba laughed even harder. "My Blackland Fire Dragon is a dark-attribute monster, not water, you little fool! But I wish it had been fire so you could have fouled this move up even better!"

The Widow just kept smiling. "But Little Chimera is a fire-attribute monster itself, Kaiba-chan." Little Chimera's eyes glowed red as it powered up.

Kaiba stiffened, then relaxed. "It still only has 1100 attack points, which makes it weaker than my dragon."

"I know," said the Black Widow simply. "That's why I play this. Stim-Pack! This magic card powers up my Chimera by 700 additional points, making it more than strong enough to toast your dragon like a s'more at a campfire. Go, my Little Chimera! Destroy Kaiba's dragon!" Blackland Fire Dragon was destroyed, and Kaiba went down to 5800 LP. "I have never lost a duel, Seto Kaiba," said the Black Widow, her eyes boring into his. "Many have lost because they underestimated me. Don't make the same mistake. This duel is just getting started."


	8. Rose Dragon, Pt 2

**Pinkdreamer122: **Hello! To newcomers, welcome, and to returning readers, thank you for your support! I haven't updated in while because...I've been in intense duel training with Yami! That's right; how better to get the inspiration for awesome dueling action? Big thank yous to my reviewers, as always. Dream Gazer: glad you like it, and even I don't know how long this is gonna be. I'm trying to map out a convenient stopping place for the story as we speak, so I'll make it as short as I possibly can without missing anything. For now, the duel will continue, since there haven't been any nay-sayers so far. BobGod: thanks for reading and hopefully you can see all OC fics are not created equal...and there's a good many KaibaxOC fics out there, so thanks for stopping by my little world.

**Yami **(slamming down a card): Aha! This is the end for you, Pinkdreamer!! The heart of the cards will always prevail!!!! (Pinkdreamer snickers) What's so funny...?

**Pinkdreamer122: **Oh, nothing. Just that the English dubbing always makes you spout crap like that...and then you sound like a rabid dog sometimes...especially when Marik makes you mad...

**Yami** (looking offended) I do not!

**Pinkdreamer122 **(deepening her voice and shouting gravelly) MAARIIIK!!!! (dissolves into a fit of helpless laughter)

Chapter 6

The Rose Dragon, Pt. 2

The Black Widow and Kaiba faced off, the air thick with tension. At the moment, the Black Widow was behind in life points, having only 4600 to Kaiba's 5800, but she had just destroyed one of Kaiba's monsters by powering up her Little Chimera to 1800 ATK and also had one facedown card. Kaiba had one monster facedown. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said the Widow. My, it's hard to tell who has the upper hand right now, isn't it, Kaiba-chan?"

"You don't," said Kaiba, smirking, "but why don't I make my move and show you?" He drew his card. "I play Monster Reborn! Perhaps I'll take your precious Vorse Raider."

The Black Widow laughed at him. "I think your turtleneck's a bit too tight, Kaiba! Come on! I just showed you my Magic Jammer on the field! All I have to do is discard a card from my hand..." She slipped a monster into her graveyard slot. "... and my Vorse Raider stays in my graveyard."

Kaiba's eyes glowed in triumph. "Exactly what I wanted you to do. I was hoping you wouldn't make such an amateurish move...but I see now I've been expecting too much. Now that I've made you use up your trap, I'll set this monster facedown...and flip my other facedown monster into attack position."

When the Widow saw what monster it was, her stomach twisted. "No! Not-"

"I'm afraid so," said Kaiba in mock sympathy. "It's Cyber Jar. And its special ability activates immediately- destroying every monster on the field!"

The Black Widow stared as the field was cleared, and then stared back at Kaiba's side of the field. "Why did you-"

"Set that other monster when I knew I was about to flip summon Cyber Jar? See if you can wrap your feeble mind around this strategy. But first, I think I'll draw my five cards and see what I can summon to the field." He summoned Giant Germ and Gradius, which was a fighter jet with 1200 ATK. "Now then, as I was saying, the monster I had just set facedown was Witch of the Black Forest, and her special ability activates now. Whenever it's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a monster with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand." Kaiba reached for a card. "I choose Vorse Raider. So make your pathetic move. It doesn't matter what you summon; my Vorse Raider will crush it."

The Black Widow drew her cards... and smiled. "I'll have to thank you, Kaiba," she purred. "I do believe your Cyber Jar has just won me the duel."

Kaiba's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. "You don't know when to quit. Hasn't your mouth gotten you into enough trouble already?"

The Black Widow chuckled. "Maybe if I was bluffing...but I'm not. First I'll summon Guardian of the Throne Room." Guardian of the Throne Room was a robot with 1650 attack points. "Next...UFO Turtle." UFO Turtle had a metal shell and 1400 attack points. "And finally, 7 Colored Fish." 7 Colored Fish was an eel with iridescent skin and 1800 attack points. Kaiba stared at them. All three monsters were stronger than both of his. The Widow smirked. "Go ahead and end your turn, Kaiba, so I can destroy your pitiful monsters and get it over with."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "I end my turn."

"Of course you do." The Black Widow drew her card. "I could destroy you right now, you know...but where's the fun in that? I'll give you one more turn to redeem yourself...if you tell me something."

Kaiba eyed her suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"What happened in the finals at Duelist Kingdom- and Battle City," the Widow added quickly to cover her tracks. "I hear there were a lot of things going on beneath the surface."

It was then that Kaiba noticed the necklace ornamenting the Black Widow's throat. It was so long she had wrapped it around her neck twice, and in the center, among jade and onyx stones, was a familiar golden eye. He scoffed. "Wonderful. Another nutcase who believes in Egyptian fairytales." The Widow was caught off guard. _How did he...?_ "Yugi Mutou and his geek friends are always trying to blame coincidence and equipment malfunctions on ancient magic and past lives in Egypt. I suppose you believe your trinket gives you some kind of magical powers, too?"

The Black Widow tried to mask her surprise by shrugging nonchalantly. "That's the legend, anyway...but this is little more than a family heirloom, Kaiba-chan. Now, since you were so kind to give me some new information, I'll go easy this turn." She smiled sedately. "7 Colored Fish, destroy Kaiba's Giant Germ."

Kaiba went down to 5000 LP. Through the dust, he said, "My card still takes 500 of your life points, thanks to its special ability."

The Black Widow smiled as her life points went down to 4100. "That's a tap compared to what I'm about to do to you. UFO Turtle, destroy Gradius." UFO Turtle breathed fire and Gradius went up in a puff of smoke. Kaiba went down to 4800 LP. "And now, for the last touch...Guardian of the Throne Room..." The Black Widow's lips curved in a smug smile. "Attack his life points directly." Kaiba was now at 3150 LP. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." The Widow's eyes danced in anticipation. "Now try to get yourself out of this, Kaiba-chan. Make me quiver in fear by your oh-so-superior skills, if you can."

Kaiba looked very angry, probably because he could feel his face flaming due to the Black Widow's probing gaze once again. "I'm going to make you wish you didn't toy with me, amateur. You should've destroyed me when you had the chance. My Vorse Raider will destroy _all_ of your monsters!" He drew his card, and then took Vorse Raider from his hand. "Now I summon Vorse Raider to the field in-"

A very unladylike snort came from the other side of the field. The Black Widow was trying to hold in her laughter by clutching at her sides, her body shaking with the exertion. "I'm sorry," she gasped out between giggles. "I'm just picturing your face when I activate this card." She waved her hand, and Horn of Heaven appeared on the field. Kaiba stared at it in disbelief. "If I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, I can negate the summoning of your monster. So goodbye, UFO Turtle..." UFO Turtle disappeared. "And sayonara, Vorse Raider."

Kaiba just stared at her, completely speechless. "I...end my turn..."

The Black Widow smiled. "Pity. I was hoping you'd have a magic or trap card to turn this duel around. But I'm afraid our little duel ends here."

"You're bluffing," Kaiba said, but he looked uncertain.

The Widow just drew her card. "Now I play the magic card...Monster Reborn!" Kaiba took a step back. "I'm going to bring back a card I discarded earlier...my Launcher Spider!" Launcher Spider was a giant tarantula with a tank on its back and 2200 attack points. The Black Widow smiled sweetly. "Now, what I'm going to do next is probably overkill...but I can't resist. Besides, I want to introduce you to my pride and joy. So...I sacrifice Guardian of the Throne Room and 7 Colored Fish to summon...Seiyaryu!" A medium-sized, lithe dragon with glistening pink skin and wickedly pointing claws materialized. It raised its head to the sky and let out a majestic cry. Kaiba couldn't believe it. He was about to lose to a girl...with a pink dragon... The Widow pointed her manicured finger and called her attack. "Launcher Spider! Seiyaryu! Destroy the rest of Kaiba's life points!"

The dust cleared, and the duel was done. The Black Widow smiled. "That was too short. I would have enjoyed matching wits with you a little while longer...but oh, well."

Kaiba stood, staring at her. This girl...this enigma who had bested him in the field and in his emotions...could she be real...? "What do you want?" he said, as if coming out of a fog.

"Answers," said the Widow. "There are some things I must discover if I am ever to have any peace in this world." She smiled. "But you...I mostly dueled you for fun...to say that I did...and to teach you something."

There it was again... "To teach me what?" said Kaiba, wary and curious at the same time.

The Black Widow smiled and walked up to him. "You move through a room like you're the only person in the world. You don't let anyone get close to you...and you miss out on the important things in life. And saddest of all...I can tell it by the way you look at me...you've never experienced the power of the so-called weaker sex. Any fool can control by brute strength...but a woman's femininity is one of the most powerful tools there is to control a man. You can't stop nature. And when one learns to harness this power...anything is possible..." She smiled. "...even melting a heart of ice. So this entire duel was meant to teach you to respect a woman's power."

Kaiba's eyes searched the Black Widow's, looking for some trace of malice or trickery. But there was none, just that maddening playful twinkle in her eyes. The Widow smiled softly. "Now, since I won...I should take my prize now...in the right moment." Before Kaiba could think to react, she had parted his lips with her tongue and swept him into a deep kiss. He was kissing her back before he knew it. Finally they pulled away, and she murmured against his lips, "I think you understand now. Good night, Kaiba-chan." And then she was gone, singing just loud enough for him to hear, "You might just turn into something I like, you might just turn into something I like, you might just turn into something I li-li-li-li-li-li-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laa..."

Kaiba could do nothing but watch her go. "Damn her..." he muttered. Whatever he was feeling at that moment, even though he couldn't place it, was threatening to take him over. What he did know was that it wasn't the first time he had felt this feeling. And that irritated him even more.

**Pinkdreamer122: **Yeeks! This one went long, but I wanted to finish the duel in this chapter. Next chappie...well, I'm not sure right now. There are several directions I could take this thing in, but most likely I'll cement the relationships that will make the story interesting next time. Or perhaps I could talk about Tenshi's family...which includes the origin of her necklace... As always, pleeeeeze review! Opinions are appreciated on possible storylines in the next chapter, even constructive criticism. You'll get a shoutout next chapter, promise. And I bribed myself back into Yami's good graces, so he will be kind enough to give the disclaimer.

**Yami **(holding a pound bag of sugar, mouth crusted with the stuff)Sweet lovely wonderful Pinkdreamer does not own YGO or the song "I Like" by Katy Rose but she should because she is such a benevolent fanciful creature of goodness and did I mention sweet and lovely and wonderful? (pumps fist) More sugar, wonderfulperfectauthoress!!!

**Pinkdreamer122: **If you think this is bad, you should see him when he's drunk... But anyways, thanks for reading. See you next time! )


	9. The Last of the Crystal Priestesses

**Pinkdreamer122: **Hello all! Before we get to the fic, I need to thank my reviewers. BobGod, thanks for the positive input on the duel in the last couple of chapters. And if I didn't have Power of Chaos on my computer, these duels would pretty much suck, so you're not alone... And Sierra's Darkness, thanks for the review! I'm humbled...and all sniffly... So plushies for you guys from my huge stock of bishies! Oh, and big hint to the rest of my readers: I always visit the author profiles of my reviewers, so there's a good chance I may review your story if you review this one...

**Anzu: **Bribing the readers, Pinkdreamer? Come on! You need to behave or I'll start telling you about the power of friendship...

**Pinkdreamer122: **Noooo! Mercy! If we get you started, we'll never get to the story! (Anzu fans, I am not a Anzu hater, promise...but no YGO character is safe in my author notes!) Hurry up and give the disclaimer, girl, and give it some flair!

**Anzu **(pirouetting gracefully as only a dancer can)Pinkdreamer has nothing to do with the people who bring you the awesome story of Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does think up nice sidestories, right?

Chapter 8

The Last of the Crystal Priestesses

The next day, Tenshi was hanging out on the roof with Yugi and friends during their lunch break. She had ended up hanging out with them more and more, not just because she wanted to find out about her uncle, but because their friendship was so pleasant to watch. At the moment, however, she was staring at Yugi. Or rather, at the pendant he wore around his neck. _I can't believe it... I can't believe I didn't notice it before..._

Yugi noticed her openly awestruck expression and blushed. "Is something the matter, Tenshi?"

Tenshi shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, not at all. It's just...you might not have a clue what I'm talking about, but your pendant...is it a Millennium Item?"

Everyone was struck dumb. Finally Yugi stammered, "Y-yes, this is the Millennium Puzzle."

Tenshi gasped in wonder. "You mean you actually solved the Millennium Puzzle? I mean, it was in pieces when you got it, right?"

Yugi looked embarrassed. "Yeah, well..." "Tenshi, how do you know about the Millennium Items?" said Anzu.

In answer, Tenshi undid her bow tie and unbuttoned the top button of her dress shirt. Around her throat hung a golden chain studded with gems, and at the center was a familiar golden eye. "My mother...she was Egyptian," said Tenshi softly. "She...died a few months ago. I inherited this necklace from her...the Millennium Crystal."

"Another Millennium Item?!" said Jonouchi. "I thought there were only seven!"

"Well, technically, the Crystal isn't a Millennium Item, though it was made around the same time as them. It's passed down the women of my family to remember the legacy of the Crystal Priestesses. The first was said to be a priestess to an important pharaoh. The story of the Crystal is traditionally to be kept secret, supposedly to keep its power from falling into the wrong hands..." She rebuttoned her shirt and tied her ribbon back as she added, "My mother told me the legend of the Millennium Items, tooâbut I thought they were just fairy tales." She looked at Yugi. "But...they're not just fairy tales...are they, Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Tenshi, torn. He desperately wanted to quell the searching that shone in his friend's eyes...but he recalled a conversation between himself and the others.

"_Ten-chan's a nice girl," said Jonouchi. "She doesn't need this on her plate." "It's better if she doesn't know about all this stuff," said Anzu. "All she'd do is worry needlessly." _

"_But she's our friend!" said Yugi. "Doesn't she have a right to know?"_

Yugi frowned. _Maybe they're right...and if nobody knows about Tenshi's Crystal, then nobody will be after her for it. Maybe it's best if I don't tell her..._

"Why do you hesitate?" Tenshi looked upset. "I just want some answers, and I know you have them. Everything keeps pointing back to you, Yugi, and I want to know why!"

Everyone was surprised. "What do you mean, everything...?" said Honda.

"Forget it," said Tenshi, standing up quickly. "I see what this is. Information is limited to members of your little group."

"Tenshi, that's not-"said Anzu.

"Never mind," said Tenshi, smiling sadly. "I understand. We just met, so I don't expect you to trust me with something like this...I-I should go. I'll see you guys in class." She ran inside before anyone could go after her.

Tenshi was putting away her things, chatting with some guys as she prepared to leave for home. She smiled and laughed politely, and the guys hung on to her every word. Then they stopped and looked up. Tenshi turned around, and Kaiba was standing there. "I'd like a word with you, Angelica."

Tenshi shrugged. "Okay, Kaiba."

Kaiba and Angel walked to the parking lot. "So where's your green eyesore?" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't bring it. I'm gonna take the bus home." Tenshi laughed at Kaiba's look of distaste. "Don't look like that. I like taking the bus. You meet all kinds of different people, get different perspectives"

Kaiba opened the door to his black convertible. "I thought you wanted to talk," said Tenshi.

"I do," said Kaiba. "Get in. You're not riding the bus. How do you think that looks, the president of Industrial Illusions using city transportation?"

"Only a handful of people know I'm the president of Industrial Illusions," Tenshi pointed out. "And even fewer people know we're actually on speaking terms now. Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

Kaiba got in the car and opened the passenger side door. "Just get in the car."

"You're the bossiest person I've ever met," said Tenshi, but she did as she was told. For some reason, there was something about him that made her forgive his rudeness and cool demeanor.

As they rode down the busy streets, Tenshi wondered about how she had gotten to this mutual respect thing with Kaiba. One day he was acting like he hated her with a passion, the next he had just come to her desk and strangely enough, a conversation had sparked. Tenshi smiled as she remembered those first few conversations consisting of trading barbs back and forth. If her classmates only knew what sweet, innocent Tenshi had said to Kaiba during their talks. She said aloud, "So what is it, Kaiba? I know you didn't take me out for a joyride."

"I told you to call me Seto when we're alone."

"And I keep telling you to call me Tenshi, but you insist on calling me Angelica." Kaiba said nothing. "Fine. What do you want, _Seto_?"

"Is it true that the Black Widow's going to be in your Elite Round of the Duelist Festival tournament?"

Tenshi paused, then said, "Yes, she is, actually. What, you're afraid she's going to steal some of your fire?"

Kaiba snorted. "Hardly. She justâgets on my nerves."

"So you've met her," said Tenshi. She smiled thoughtfully. "Oh, and news flash: you're Seto Kaiba. _Everybody _gets on your nerves."

Kaiba looked at Tenshi like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. They stopped at a red light, and Tenshi reached over and pressed a button on the dashboard. The convertible top slid back. "What are you doing?" he said.

"What does it look like? It's a perfect day, and you're the only idiot with the top still up." Tenshi stretched her arms high and lifted her face to the sky. "Mmm, feel that? That's sunlight. Do you remember that, Seto?"

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Yes. I'm trying to imply that I envy your lily-white complexion, Seto."

Kaiba humphed. "I should make you walk." But he smirked. Angelica's gumption amused him. It took guts to talk to him that way. Perhaps that was why he accepted her company...maybe even go so far as to say he enjoyed it...

The rest of the week passed by like a blur, and before anyone knew it, Duelist Festival's opening day had arrived. Duelists and fans alike converged in Domino Square for the opening festivities. "Wow, check out all the stuff to do!" said Honda. "This is almost like a giant Duel Monsters convention! You can keep busy even if you're not dueling!" said Anzu. "Well, I plan to keep real busy taking out the competition!" said Jonouchi, flames burning in his eyes. "So bring on the dueling!" "What's first on the agenda, Anzu?" asked Yugi.

Anzu checked the pamphlet. "The president of I2 is supposed to welcome us. Makes sense since they're throwing the thing."

At that moment, a voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "Attention, duelists and spectators...The opening ceremony of Duelist Festival will now begin. The president of Industrial Illusions is now entering the square."

Everyone turned to see a procession of dancers, jesters, gymnasts, and clowns coming down the center of the square. Confetti rained down from the sky as techno music boomed from the speakers. It was like a huge Cirque du Soleil. And there was a girl scarf-dancing on a mat hoisted high in the air and being carried by four men. Then the procession stopped, and the girl swung down a pole gracefully and made her way to the stage. The gang took one look at the girl and gaped. "Tenshi?!" said Yugi.

Nothing could prepare them for what they heard next. "Ladies and gentlemen, the president of Industrial Illusions...Angelica Crawford."

This chapter was somewhat boring, but bear with me! Certain background stuff has to be settled sometime, right? Anyways, Duelist Festival kicks off next chapter...and Tenshi freaks out when weird stuff starts happening... Almost obligatory that a Duel Monsters tournament has to go wrong, huh? See you next chapter!


	10. Weird Welcome

**Pinkdreamer122: **Welcome to Ch. 9! Yippee!

**Jonouchi:** 'Bout time...

**Pinkdreamer122:** Look, just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean I won't drop you...you saw what happened to Kaiba...

**Jonouchi:** (gulps) Point taken. Shuttin' up.

**Pinkdreamer122:** Anyway, I haven't updated in a while because I've been setting up my c2 community. It's called Millennium Paradise: FreeSpirited Fiction, and it has some awesome stories on it. There's a link in my author profile if you're interested. And then I've been swamped with homework...gomen nasai! To make it up to you, another chapter may be added in a few days...maybe even a one-shot... I know better than to make any promises, though... More notes and thank-yous at the end, so stick around. Okay, on with the story!

**Disclaimer by Jonouchi:** Pinks doesn't own da thing, capisce?

Chapter 9

Weird Welcome

Tenshi strode to the center of the stage and her voice, amplified by the huge speakers, rang out across the square. "Welcome to the Festival, everyone!"

The crowd cheered in reply. Tenshi let her gaze sweep across them and smiled. This crowd was hyped, and it was rubbing off on her. She drank in the euphoria and let it take away her fear. "This is the very first Duel Monsters event I've been in charge of, so I'm really excited! How about you guys?" More cheering. "Duelist Festival is designed to be a huge party for lovers of the game of Duel Monsters, whether you like to play or just watch. The big event, though, is definitely the Elite Round. To all 28 of the world-class duelists here to compete in this invitational stage of the tournament, let me congratulate you on getting this far and wish you the best of luck in winning the title of Duelist Festival Cardmaster! Also, there are 4 spots still left to be filled. These are the wild card spots. Make sure to duel hard in the walk-in booths provided, because I will have I2 agents at all four locations, and one lucky duelist from each section will get the chance to compete against some of the top-ranked duelists in the world."

"Here's how it works: seven duelists are assigned to each section- Hishi, Geijutsusai, Eigyou, and Shoutengai. By the random selection of our computer, six of these duelists will face off against each other and one will face the wild card duelist. The four winners will then face off until there is a winner from each section. These four section winners will then duke it out in the Battle Royale, which will be held back here in Domino Square, and the winner will be named Duelist Festival Cardmaster and receive a handsome cash prize! Cool, huh? It's all for you, fans and duelists, because without you, I2 would be nothing. So consider this my huge thank you!" Tenshi raised her arm. "But for today, this is a celebration! Meet some old friends, get some autographs, eat, drink, be merry, and all that. I'll be around greeting some duelists myself...Now...let the Festival begin!"

The crowd cheered as Tenshi made her way off the stage. Meanwhile, Yugi and friends were dumbfounded. "I don't believe it..." said Yugi. "You'd think one of us would have figured it out," said Anzu. "I mean, her name _is_ Tenshi _Crawford_."

"Yeah, but what are the odds that she'd be related to Pegasus?" said Honda. "And his niece at that."

"Good ones if she's been looking for us," said Jonouchi, frowning. "Maybe getting close to us has just been part of her plan."

"I won't believe that." Yugi looked resolute. "I've spent more time with Tenshi than you guys have. I can't explain it, but somehow deep down, I know she's not a bad person."

Jonouchi looked at Yugi, and Yugi could feel his hesitance. Yugi sighed. He did seem to always be the one giving people the benefit of the doubt, most of who turned out to not deserve it, either. Still, hanging out with Tenshi at the bus stop for the past few weeks had been like meeting a kindred spirit. Yugi knew he was right this time: Tenshi didn't want to harm them. He frowned. _But I do wonder what her angle is..._

Several minutes later, a girl's voice said behind them, "Excuse me..." The group turned around...and stared. The Black Widow stood there, smiling sedately. Today she had on a ripped leather vest, a studded black corset, a miniskirt, and stilettos that laced up on the sides. A deck holder that looked naughtily like a black and white lace garter was strapped around her thigh. Her black fingerless gloves only made her blood-red fingernails stand out more as she rested them on her chin. "My, aren't I lucky?" she purred. "Two of the best duelists around in one place."

"And who are you...?" asked Anzu suspiciously.

"They call me the Black Widow," said the Widow, her eyes glowing enigmatically. She turned her probing gaze on Yugi and Jonouchi and smiled fetchingly. "I was hoping to run into the two of you. I really admire your dueling skills."

Jonouchi grinned. "Yeah, well, you have to watch yourself when so many people look up to you..." The Black Widow indicated Anzu and Honda with a wave of her hand. "And these are your friends as well...?" She turned to them. "Do you duel?"

"Not really," said Honda. "We're just here to cheer them on," said Anzu.

The Black Widow smiled. "Oh! So _you_ guys are the famous cheerleaders! How sweet. Funny, I thought sure there were more of you...or are you guys just the regulars?"

"It's not like that, Widow," said Yugi. "They support us because they're our friends. It's what helps us keep fighting when we want to give up."

The Widow giggled and rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder, tilting her head so she could look into his eyes. "Oh, Yugi, you're so kawaii when you get all serious like that!"

Yugi turned as red as a beet, as did Anzu. But not for the same reason. "Listen, Spidergirl-"Anzu started testily.

The Black Widow laughed. "Don't worry, Anzu. I'm not interested in Yugi or any of your 'friends', if that's all they are..." she said with a wink. She smiled at the boys. "Not that they're not rather pleasant to look at." The boys all colored. The Widow raked her fingers through her hair and smiled dreamily at the sky. "No, I have my eyes on a more challenging prize..."

The others just stared at her. They didn't know what to make of this girl who seemed to say whatever was on her mind, whether it offended people or not.

The Widow smiled wryly. "Don't mind me. I like stepping on people's toes. There are too many jaded people in this world. It makes me a little crazy." The Widow winked at them. "I'll definitely see you guys later." And with that, she spun gracefully on her heel and sashayed down the street.

It's not over yet... another chapter is coming soon, if not already here by the time you read this! Thanks for reading so far, and big thanks to my reviewers!

**Sea Queen: **Glad to hear it! And I'll review Ch.2 as soon as possible!

**Shibi Chibi:** I have not forsaken you! I've been swamped with homework as of late, so my apologies for not updating sooner...

**Angel of Darkness and Light:** Thanks! And sorry for the wait...

**Mukyuu Tenshi:** Yeah, I love Cirque du Soleil...I couldn't resist...

**BobGod:** Kaiba is such fun to work with, isn't he? Thank you!

Okay, here is the obligatory begging. Please, please review! You get a pencil box if you can tell me what sort of district each section of town is in. (Hint: It's all in the names...) One more thing: I've got eight duelists lined up so far for the tournament. If there's a character from the anime you want to see in the tournament, let me know. And if you have an OC that you think can go the distance, email me with his or her stats. Who knows, you might just see them in the tourney...


	11. Undeniable Attraction

**Pinkdreamer122: **Forgive the delay...I had to figure where exactly I was going with this thing. So now, I'm proud to present to you....a plot! I'm so happy...

**Kaiba: **Amazing. Most people would actually _start_ with a plot.

**Pinkdreamer122: **Quiet, you! You're already getting humiliated enough in this chapter. Don't make me stick you in a bunny costume! Now, give the disclaimer!

**Kaiba: **The control fre- excuse me, I mean Pinkdreamer, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pinkdreamer122: **I'll deal with you later! Acknowledgements are at the end.

Chapter 10

Undeniable Attraction

The Black Widow moved through the crowds easily, deep in thought. It was strange that her cover hadn't been blown yet. Kaiba apparently had no idea that she and the plucky new CEO of I2 were one and the same, and not even Yugi and friends had recognized her. She fingered the Millennium Crystal still wrapped around her neck. They hadn't even noticed the Crystal, and that was just weird. As if in answer, the Crystal seemed to give off a faint glow. The Widow blinked and stared at it, but the glow was gone. _Hmm. Must've been the sun reflecting off it or something._

Her thoughts then turned to the duelists she had met during the afternoon. Most of them had been looking for autographs and had not been very useful, but she had learned some new information about Yugi, who had been pretty much elevated to urban legend-status in the dueling world. The thing that always came up was the "other Yugi". One duelist had told her, "Yeah, I heard that when that Yugi kid starts dueling, he, like, turns into a totally different person. A real scary guy."

The Black Widow hadn't been able to keep in a snort of laughter at that one. Yugi Mutou...a real scary guy? Not the sweet guy she chatted with at the bus stop every day on the way to school.

"_I feel like we have a lot in common, Yugi," said Tenshi. She and Yugi were waiting for the bus. "We like a lot of the same things, and sometimes we even finish each other's sentences."_

_Yugi nodded, smiling. "Think we were separated at birth?"_

"_Naw. We were probably kindred spirits in our past lives," said Tenshi in a mock matter-of-fact tone. Yugi gave a wry smile at that. It's very possible... he thought. _

"_Perhaps I can even let the dark me come out once in a while," said Tenshi suddenly. Yugi visibly started. Tenshi chuckled. "What? You didn't think I had one of those? Everyone has a dark side, Yugi." She jabbed a finger at his chest and winked. "Even you, and you're the nicest guy I know."_

The Widow smiled wryly. _Funny how past conversations often become ironic when you look back at them..._As she continued down the street, she barely noticed a long white coat swish in the corner of her eye. However, the owner of said coat noticed her.

Kaiba bristled, his fists clenching involuntarily as he watched the Widow walk by on the other side of the street. He gritted his teeth in anger and rubbed his temple. Just seeing that crazy girl made him lose control of his emotions.

When Kaiba looked up, the Black Widow had disappeared. _Wait a minute...where did she...?_ Then he heard a soft whisper in his ear from behind him. "I see you haven't forgotten that night. We had so much fun, didn't we?" Kaiba immediately spun around and stared, and the Widow giggled. "What's the matter, Kaiba-chan? Why so tense?"

Kaiba was visibly shaking from rage. _I'll be damned if I don't wipe the smirk off that bitch's face once and for all... _Before he fully realized what he was doing, he had grabbed the Widow's arms and slammed her against a wall. The Black Widow cried out, surprised, but recovered and glared at him defiantly. They stayed that way for an infinitely drawn-out moment. The Widow refused to back down, and Kaiba was a little embarrassed to have laid a hand on a girl, even if it was a crazy chit like the Widow. It was around that time the two of them noticed how blue the other's eyes were.

It was impossible to tell who lunged at whom first, but it's safe to say that both parties were consenting in the searing kiss that followed. When Kaiba regained some of his sanity, he pushed the Widow away roughly. "You crazy-"he gasped.

The Black Widow straightened her jacket calmly. "Oh, sure, it's completely _my_ fault." She smiled. "Admit it, you wanted it as much as I did."

"Stay out of my life!" Kaiba sputtered, turning around and walking away as quickly as he could.

"As if I could live without you, Kaiba-chan!" the Widow called after him. "Besides, that'd be kinda hard considering we're in the same tournament!" She smiled to herself as she watched him go.

I think I'll stop here. Thankies to my reviewers:

**Frosty Vermillion Petals: **Hee hee, I do fashion design on the side...just kidding. And thanks for the compliment. It's all the more flattering coming from such a good writer.

**Sierra's Darkness: **No biggie! I'm horrible at keeping this thing up to date anyway. I'm trying very hard not to make the Widow into a Mary-Sue, so keep me in check!

**BobGod: **Yes, yay for updates! Now if I could only do it consistently...

OK, next chapter: Some more on Tenshi rather than the Widow, if you know what I mean. I think there'll probably be several flashbacks to solidify some plot elements. See ya then!


	12. Strange Days

**Pinkdreamer122: **Here we are again, at Chapter 11! Acknowledgements are first this go-round, so bear with me...

**lostsoul: **Thank you! The updates are coming...slowly but surely! But you will find that I'm often bad at updating. Very bad....

**Shibi Chibi: **You've hit on the main point on the relationship between Kaiba and the Widow- it's utterly ridiculous. This is simply because I want to explore two romantic situations for Kaiba: one built on almost hate and a healthy helping of lust, and one where he actually falls in love with a girl's personality (a miracle in itself...). His relationship with the Widow is going fast so he'll be as confused as possible. His growing relationship with Tenshi will move more slowly, and since poor Kaiba hasn't put two and two together yet, his feelings for the Widow will definitely conflict with any feelings he develops for Tenshi.

**Frosty Vermillion Petals: **Ah, yes. Kaiba's in a situation now, isn't he? And I promise things get even more complicated from here, hee hee...I do think Yugi and the gang will find out Tenshi's secret before Kaiba does, but I think I'll have a little bit more fun with that before that happens.

**Sierra's Darkness: **Yes, but poetry isn't exactly cliffhangers, so it's not quite as mean as me not updating this thing...Phew! So I've still given the girl a personality. You don't know how hard it is to keep Tenshi from becoming a Mary-Sue. Thankies for your kind words!

One last A/N: The majority of this chapter consists of Tenshi's flashbacks, so there's a _lot of italics like this._ Just go with it, please...

Chapter 11

Strange Days

Tenshi sat at her desk, twirling her pen and entangling it in a lock of her hair. She suddenly snapped out of her dreamy state, feeling the color rush to her cheeks. She had been thinking about Kaiba again. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Tenshi freed her pen from its hairy prison and raked her hands through her hair, smiling wryly. _That's what comes from playing with fire...all I wanted to do was play with him a bit...knock him down a peg... _Her smile turned dreamy. _Who would've thought he was such a good kisser...?_

Tenshi shook her head and laughed it off. "I must be losing my mind," she said as she went back to her work. "I'd be a fool to fall in love with someone like Seto Kaiba."

The next day, Tenshi had the strangest expression on her face, somewhere between shock and loss of sanity. "You don't have to go if you're going to look like that," said Kaiba, raising an eyebrow. They were standing in their classroom.

Tenshi finally found her voice. "You're...asking me...to dinner...?"

Kaiba exhaled through his teeth, looking impatient. "You heard me the first time."

"But where did this come fro-"

" It's a yes or no question."

Not knowing what else to say, Tenshi said, "Um, why not? I'm not doing anything anyway..."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 7." Without another word, he left.

Tenshi just stared after him. "What...is going on here? Did I just fall into a parallel universe or something?" She felt her cheeks begin to burn and hurried out of the classroom, hoping no one saw her.

Kaiba watched Tenshi emerge from the school building and disappear towards home wordlessly from the seat of his limo. He hadn't expected her to be so nervous, but still, it went perfectly with his plan. Kaiba tapped at the window in an annoyed motion. He had never had any use for women before...but ever since he'd met the Widow...Her face, filled with sly triumph, appeared in his mind's eye, and he let out a growl of annoyance, suddenly feeling the urge to throw something. Or fire someone.

Kaiba glanced out of the window again. The way he saw it, if he had some girl he could control, he'd get over this....whatever it was...he felt about the Widow. And maybe she'd have the sense to leave him alone if he got a girlfriend. He laughed mirthlessly at his own naivete. _Not likely, but it's worth a shot... _He smiled. Still...there were lots of girls who would willingly fling themselves at his feet, but at least Angelica would prove to be more of a challenge. That is, if she stopped acting like a scared rabbit every time the conversation turned to dating, as it had a few minutes ago. Kaiba smirked. It would be a little interesting to watch Angelica bend to his will, at least. Of course, he refused to admit to himself that he actually felt something when they were together. Something he always wanted to feel again...

Tenshi walked home, her cheeks still a little flushed and feeling pretty confused. _This whole day has been weird...it all started with that dream...._

_Tenshi was looking for her uncle Pegasus in a maze with countless twists and turns and dead ends. "Uncle Pegasus? Uncle Pegasus! Where are you?" She noticed Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls and was shocked to realize she could read them. They told a story of a brave young pharaoh and a great evil. Then she saw figures that made her heart jump with recognition...but before it came to her who they were, a door appeared. She went inside and there was her uncle Pegasus, sitting in a chair, head bowed. _

_Tenshi smiled with relief. "Uncle Pegasus! I've been looking all over with you!" Pegasus didn't move. Tenshi's smile disappeared. "Please don't tease me, Uncle Pegasus," she said worriedly, going to cup his head in her hands. "I know you're the trickster of the family, but-"Then she felt something warm and wet on her hands. They were covered in blood. _

_Tenshi screamed and took a step back, knocking Pegasus' head back in the process. His face was contorted in a scream that the voice had been ripped from long before. One of his eyes was wide and filled with terror, and the other...was gone. Blood poured from the empty socket, down his cheek, trickling off his chin..._

_Tenshi backed away, gasping for air. Then she heard the laughter. It was bloodcurdingly cruel, and she knew in that moment that it was the person who had done this to her uncle. "Leave us alone!" she cried out desperately._

"_I can't do that, little princess," a cold voice answered back in a singsong tone. "Not until you give me that pretty necklace...and I hear your delicious screams when I rip the key from your soul." The voice began to laugh again, and Tenshi fell to her knees, shaking and sobbing from fear. "No..." she breathed. "NOOOO!!!"_

_Tenshi sat straight up in her bed, gasping. She stared at the sheets. She was clutching them so hard, her fingers rivaled their pearl-white shade. "It was...just a dream." She flicked the hair out of her face and looked worriedly out of her window. "But it seemed so real..."_

Tenshi stared at her shoes as she continued across the street. "I was such an idiot...I even freaked out for nothing in front of that guy..."

_Tenshi turned around when someone called her name. It was the boy in her class who lived a few doors down from her, what was his name...? Ah, yes. "Good morning, Bakura!" she said cheerfully._

"_Good morning, Tenshi," said Bakura, smiling shyly. He was a really nice guy...it was easy to see why he had his own fan club. "Thanks again for the muffins."_

"_No problem," said Tenshi. "You ought to get something home-cooked once in a while." She smiled. "Besides, muffins are the one thing I need to work on when it comes to cooking. It's good practice!"_

"_If that's your worst, I think I'd be in heaven if I tried your best," Bakura said, smiling._

"_Ah, then you don't mind being my guinea pig."_

_Bakura laughed. "Not at all."_

_Tenshi immediately stiffened and gasped involuntarily.. That laugh...it was nothing like that other one, but it seemed so similar at the same time..._

_Bakura noticed Tenshi's agitated expression. "Tenshi, are you all right?"_

_Tenshi forced herself to smile. "Yes, I'm fine."_

"_But your hands are shaking." _

_Tenshi stared at them, and sure enough, they were. "It's okay. I just- aw, don't worry about it. I just had a stupid nightmare." She hurried off and turned around to wave at Bakura and call, "I'll see you at school, okay?"_

_Bakura waved back, but still looked concerned._

Tenshi sighed and smiled wryly. "I was so freaking out by then. So of course I overreacted when the guys confronted me..."

_Tenshi sat on the roof of the school, staring at the clouds as she always did to relax. _

"_Tenshi." She immediately recognized Jonouchi's voice and dreaded turning around. "We...need to talk," said Yugi._

"_I suppose this is about Duelist Festival," said Tenshi, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "Were you surprised?"_

"_What do you think?" said Jonouchi. "I mean, this is the kind of thing you should tell right away, considering our circumstances."_

_Tenshi continued playing with her hair. "I didn't want to...so I kept it to myself."_

"_Is that all you have to say?" said Anzu._

"_Actually, no. I have a question for you." Tenshi kept her face turned away. "Why are you so quick to judge me? I still don't know exactly what my uncle did to you, and that's partly your fault, but already you're ready to think the worst of me because of my family! Well, I'm sure you'll pounce on this!" She turned around, angry. "I love my uncle! He paid my way to a special private junior high school and he treated me like a princess. He's lying in his bed at his island estate right now, minus an eye and out of his mind, and I want to know why! And if that's wrong, then damnit, I'm wrong!" Tenshi had to catch her breath while they stared at her. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt...even though everything points to you, I refuse to believe that you are the ones who did this to him until I had all the facts. Why won't you do the same for me? I wanted to be your friend...but I couldn't do that if you knew who I really was. You came here to accuse me of wanting to hurt you, but it's not true."_

"_Tenshi, we didn't say-"_

"_You didn't have to say it, Yugi!" Tears sprang to Tenshi's eyes. "I can see it in how you're looking at me." Her tears ran down her cheeks, and she wiped at them angrily. "I just want answers. Why is that wrong?"_

_Yugi sat down beside her. "It's not, Tenshi. No one's accusing you of anything. You say you don't want to hurt us, and I believe you." His expression became ambivalent. "It's just that...there's some things you'd be better off in the dark about, Tenshi."_

"_Like the other you?" Everyone visibly stiffened. Tenshi smiled wryly. "Hit a tender spot, huh? That's all the stronger duelists talk about, you know. So you do have a dark side after all."_

_Honda looked serious. "Listen, Tenshi...I know you need some closure or something...but this is really not something you want to get mixed up in. Things can get really complicated...and dangerous."_

_Anzu nodded. "Honda's right. Lots of people...friends...have gotten caught in the crossfire and gotten hurt because of everything that's happened. We don't want you to get hurt too."_

_Tenshi looked at them uncertainly. Suddenly she felt like she was on the edge of something big, but she couldn't place it. "You want a friendship like ours, right?" Jonouchi said suddenly. Tenshi looked up in surprise as he sat down on the other side of her. "You may not believe this, but all of us were where you were once. I was just a good-for-nothing punk until Yugi taught me what real friendship was." He grinned. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't give you the same chance Yugi gave me?"_

"_What are you saying, Jonouchi?" said Tenshi._

"_We're concerned 'cause we're your friends, Tenshi," said Yugi, smiling._

_Tenshi brightened. "Really?"_

_The others looked surprised. "Well...yeah," said Anzu. Jonouchi laughed. "What'd you think, Ten-chan?" "It's true," said Yugi. "Never forget that."_

_Tenshi beamed. "Guys...thanks for looking out for me." She grinned sheepishly. "After everything that's happened, I'm a little crazy..."_

Tenshi smiled. "I would've never guessed it...but I'm glad it happened. And I'm glad-"She broke off and blushed. She had almost said she was glad that...She thought about it and smiled. Yes...she was glad that the weirdest event of the day had happened as well. She smiled to herself. _Hmmm...what should I wear...?_

That's all for now. I suppose I should move on to the tourney, but there's one more extra chappie to go, filled with such goodies as Kaiba and Tenshi's disastrous first date, stuff about Tenshi's Egyptian side, and more heebie-jeebie moments, so that's next time. Bear with me, and please review!


	13. The Perfect Date from Hell and Other Oxy...

**Pinkdreamer122:** I know, I know, I haven't updated this thing in over two months, but I've been really, really, really busy. And lazy. But anyway! Some news: I've actually written the last chapter for this fic already, so now it's just a matter of writing the middle. Also, I have a new fic coming out that will be a collection of short stories each focusing on a YGO character, tentatively titled Glass, so be on the lookout for that. Thank-yous at the end, y'all, so...

* * *

Chapter 12

The Perfect Date From Hell and Other Oxymorons

Tenshi walked through a winding hallway inside her uncle's island estate. The place smelled of antiseptic and artificial cleanliness, not like the woodsy scent of his cologne that seemed to permeate the house like a tangible element of his presence, the scent Tenshi was used to smelling when she visited her uncle. Tenshi sighed. _Uncle Pegasus just doesn't care about the little things like he used to...not that I blame him... _She had on a smart suitdress once again, and her eyes peered out seriously from darkened lids and mascara-pumped lashes. She opened the door to Pegasus' room quietly, trying to make her voice cheerful. "Uncle Pegasus? It's me."

White hair falling in his eyes, Pegasus stared at Tenshi wordlessly. Tenshi looked a little worried and came closer. "Do you...know who I am...?"

Pegasus let out a tired, thick chuckle. "Of course I do, silly. How's Valerian?"

Tenshi sighed in relief. Valerian was her father's name. "He's good. He's worrying too much about you, though."

"Well, you be your sweet self and put a stop to it, you hear?"

Tenshi smiled. "I'll do my best." She glanced at the clock. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get home and get some work done. I just came to check up on you."

Pegasus grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "Wait." Pegasus' breathing had grown labored, and he looked very upset. "I have to tell you..."

"What is it?" said Tenshi, alarmed.

"I'm sorry." Tenshi just stared at him. "Being a nuisance like this...I know it's just more weight on you."

"No, it's not. I'm-"

"Just listen!" Tenshi's eyes widened at her uncle's strident, desperate tone. "I'm a fool. I wouldn't leave you alone until you told me about your ancestry, and it was just like you said. I opened Pandora's box."

Tenshi's stomach dropped with the realization. "Oh, God..."

"You begged me not to look into it, you made me keep what I found a secret from my own brother, and now I know why. You were trying to protect her. You were trying to protect both of them, but most of all-"

"Stop it!" Tenshi grabbed Pegasus by the shoulders and shook him, her voice tight. "I don't want to hear anymore! It's me, Uncle Pegasus! It's _me_!"

Pegasus stopped and stared at her. Slowly his eyes cleared, and he looked dismayed. "Wings...?"

Tenshi couldn't even speak. Wings was her uncle's pet name for her.

Pegasus reached up a hand to touch her cheek. "Oh, my God...I'm so sorry, Tenshi. I thought you were-"

"I know," Tenshi said quickly, cutting him off. She stared at the floor. "Listen, Dad'll be worried about me. I really need to go." She stumbled out the door in a daze. Pegasus watched her go, then put his head in his hands. "Forgive me, Tenshi..." he murmured.

* * *

Kaiba rang the doorbell of Tenshi's apartment at 7:50 that night. "Coming," said a man's voice. The door opened, and the man standing before Kaiba looked so much like Pegasus that he involuntarily tensed up. But this man's prematurely white hair was cut short, and he had a trim beard that made him look distinguished. The same light brown eyes that had often looked so cold in Pegasus' face were warm and genial in this man's. "You must be Seto," the man said, smiling. "Please, come in."

Kaiba followed the man without a word. They came to the living room, where the man held out his hand. "Valerian Crawford. I'm Angelica's father."

Kaiba shook it. "Pleased to meet you." He said it automatically rather than from actual feelings. He took in the fine but simple elegance of the apartment's furnishings as Valerian said, "I've heard a lot about you, Seto, from my brother as well as my daughter."

Kaiba smiled thinly. "Really? I hope you won't hold that against me."

Valerian laughed. "You're pretty funny, son. And Tenshi said you had no sense of humor."

Kaiba chuckled. "Heh. I'm sure she did."

A voice came from behind the couch Kaiba was sitting on. "_Daddy_, you can't tell _all_ my secrets. And you're here already, Seto? You're early."

Kaiba turned around. "I wanted to leave exactly at 8. I detest..." His voice trailed off as he saw Tenshi for the first time that night. "Tardiness," he finished, staring at her in open surprise.

Tenshi wore a soft pink spaghetti-strap dress with a low v-neck and a bow on one strap. Her shoes were silver peep-toe sandals. The makeup she was wearing made her face look dewy and romantic. And she was blushing despite herself.

"Well, would you look at that," said Valerian, smiling softly in approval. "You look so much like your mother."

Tenshi blushed deeper. "Aw, you always say that, Daddy." She turned to Kaiba and said quickly, "Well, shall we go? I'd hate for us to have to experience the _horrors_ of tardiness."

Kaiba chose to ignore Tenshi's sarcasm and stood as Tenshi went to give her father a kiss. "I'll be back by 2, Daddy. And promise me you'll get some rest tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," said Valerian, giving her an exaggeratedly extravagant bow. "Who's the parent here, anyway?" He waved her away. "Go on, Angel-girl. Have some fun for once."

Tenshi smiled sheepishly. "Okay. Good night, Daddy."

Valerian waved at the pair as they left. "Have fun, you two."

* * *

"I hate pink," said Kaiba suddenly when he and Tenshi had settled in the limo and had begun toward their destination.

Tenshi's cheeks flamed. "Excuse me?"

"You're always so quick to get angry. You didn't let me finish." "I hate pink..." Kaiba bent closer and murmured in her ear, "...but that dress just might make me change my mind."

Tenshi turned even redder as Kaiba said, "Heh. Someone's uncomfortable, are they? Actually, it reminds me of how I felt when I met your father. One would think you'd have the grace to warn me that they looked so much alike."

Tenshi sighed. Of course, this was all about him. "You knew they were brothers. You could've put two and two together."

"I was expecting a family resemblance, not a damned twin!" Kaiba raked a hand through his hair. "I almost punched the man."

Tenshi stared at her hands. "Do you hate my uncle that much...?"

"Hate is too strong a word." Kaiba gazed out of the window. "Hate requires some amount of respect for a person. I despise the man."

Tenshi looked at him worriedly. "Seto...what did he-"

"I didn't come here to talk about Pegasus," Kaiba said, cutting her off. Tenshi closed her mouth and stared out the window. Why did she get the feeling this was going to be a long night...?

* * *

By the time dessert rolled around at the restaurant, Tenshi wanted to crawl under the table and hide. She had known Kaiba was rude, but he had treated the waiters like the dirt under his shoe. Tenshi had tried to be nice, in the hopes that they would not at least hock loogies into _her _food, but it seemed to be a lost cause. Finally she decided to speak up and say, "Those are people you're talking to, you know."

"Incompetent people," said Kaiba, eyeing her from across the table.

"Everyone is incompetent to you!" Tenshi hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "I seriously think the only way you would be satisfied is if the world were populated with nothing but your clones!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Not true. Then who could I banter with...and who would look so delicious in certain dresses...?"

Tenshi colored, but managed to keep calm. "Actually, I'm sure you'd look great in pink, Seto," she said dryly. "And I'm sure you have nice legs."

Kaiba openly studied the view under the table. "Believe me, you're better equipped in that department." His eyes took on a devilish glow. "Much better."

Tenshi crossed her legs nervously. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop staring at my legs."

"Then why do you insist on moving them so temptingly?" Kaiba's eyes followed them lazily. "I mean, you have them just lying out there." His gaze strayed to the neckline of her dress. "Just like your-"

"Seto!" Tenshi was beet-red again, partly from anger. "I swear I'll slap you if you go any further!"

* * *

After the debacle known as dinner, Tenshi and Kaiba ended up at the movie theater. And guess who had to stand in line for popcorn all by her lonesome? "No sense in both of us standing in line," Kaiba had said, shrugging. "At least I'm not making you pay for it."

Tenshi rolled her eyes. _Sure, that makes everything fine, Seto... _"Well, hello, there," came a male voice behind her. Tenshi turned. "That's a nice dress you have on," said the guy, smiling a bit too widely. And of course, he wasn't looking at her face.

Tenshi plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you."

The guy leaned on the counter. "So, this is too good to be true, huh? A girl as hot as you out by herself?"

"Unfortunately for you, it is." Kaiba had appeared behind them and now slipped his arm around Tenshi's shoulders. Tenshi felt a bit warm at the attention, but squelched those feelings as she realized he was pretty much staking out his territory. "Now, why don't you take your popcorn and run along?"

Kaiba's steely gaze made the guy squirm. "Hey, look, man, I didn't know she was taken..." He threw up his hands as he backed off. "I'm just saying she's a nice catch, that's all."

Kaiba's expression didn't change. "I know."

Tenshi just stared at both of them. _You'd think they were talking about cattle or something..._ "Um, hello? I _am_ standing here, you know."

* * *

The movie (which Kaiba had picked without so much as asking her) was tediously boring, so Tenshi decided to get more popcorn. Kaiba handed her his bag. "As long as you're up..."

Tenshi gritted her teeth and said sarcastically, "Yes, _Master_."

Kaiba just smirked. "I wouldn't say things like that. You'll get my hopes up."

* * *

"Who does he think he is...?" Tenshi muttered as she paid the cashier, cheeks still flushed.

"My thoughts exactly." Tenshi jumped and saw the guy from earlier. She blushed and stammered, "Oh, um, I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"Why not? It's the truth. A pretty girl like you deserves better." The guy came closer and murmured, "Why don't you give me your phone number and be with a real man?"

Tenshi laughed nervously. "Uh, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway." She turned back toward the movie room- and immediately saw Kaiba. "Seto!" she squeaked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something flickering in her eyes that unsettled her a lot. She smiled nervously and tried to play it off. "What's the matter, I'm not fast enough for you?" Inside, she thought frantically, _How much did he see? Forget that, how much did he hear!_

"I decided I wanted a soda," Kaiba said calmly. Too calmly. Then he did something that completely freaked out Tenshi out. He smiled. It was obviously fake, but Kaiba just plain didn't smile. "Why don't you go back in and wait for me?"

Tenshi looked worriedly at him. "Seto...don't do something stupid..."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba steered her in the direction of the movie room. "Hurry up now. You won't want to miss the movie."

Against her better judgment, Tenshi returned to her seat. A few minutes later, she regretted it when she saw an usher burst in from the lobby and motion to the other ushers to help. Tenshi immediately jumped out of her seat and followed them.

* * *

45 minutes later, Tenshi and Kaiba were back in the limo. Tenshi leaned her head against the window, hitting it slowly and mournfully against the glass. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Kaiba rested his arm on the door and stared out the window. "Do you intend on doing that until we get back to your house?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What are _you_ upset about?"

Tenshi let out a bitter chuckle. "_Ha! _Where do I start?" _Thump._

"That guy's fine."

Tenshi turned her head slightly, still leaning her forehead against the window. "You _broke_ his _collarbone_, Seto. _And _you attacked the ushers when they tried to break up the fight. _And _you got us thrown out of the theater. _And _we just spent 35 minutes filing a police report, but it's okay because you regularly bribe the chief of police."

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

"About what? He didn't even touch me, Seto! You totally overreacted!" Tenshi sunk lower into the seat, her forehead making a squeaking noise as it rubbed against the glass. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh, well. I have to keep in mind you're a Crawford- and an only child. I should expect you to be ungrateful."

Tenshi wheeled around, seething. "_Ungrateful! _I just spent four hours with the most arrogant, impolite-" She grasped for a word. "-_perverted _man I have ever met, and I haven't vomited! Yeah, I guess I should be grateful, Seto!" They were at her house, and Tenshi threw open her door before the driver even had a chance to get out. "Thanks _so much_ for such a wonderful evening!" she said, her voice dripping with icy sarcasm. She slammed the door and stormed down her driveway.

Kaiba immediately got out and went after her, grabbing her arm. "Let's get one thing straight! _Nobody_ talks to me like that!" he yelled, glaring at her. "Especially not a spoiled brat having a temper tantrum!"

Tenshi glared back at him. "And you get _this_ straight! I am not your _damn_ property, so you'd better let go of me before I call the cops! Oh, wait, you'll just bribe them again, won't you!"

At first, Kaiba was shocked that Tenshi had cursed at him, but he quickly got over it. And so began a shouting match that must have woken up all the neighbors in a 2-block radius. The only thing that stopped them was a blinding flash of lightning and a deafening crack of thunder. Kaiba and Tenshi stopped and looked up at the sky. Clouds had seemed to come out of nowhere. Kaiba summed up his feelings neatly. "Oh, _hell_, no..."

The sky opened up and what was almost like a wall of water came crashing down on the pair's heads. In seconds, both of them were soaked to the skin. Kaiba just stood there for a few minutes, allowing the heavens to exact their fury, before deciding to reciprocate. He yelled up at the sky, "Is this your idea of a joke! Because this is not funny!"

Tenshi stared at him. Then she began to laugh. It started as a giggle that bubbled out of her, then guffaws burst out as she held her sides helplessly, her face filled with mirth.

Kaiba stared at her, growing increasingly angry. "Why are you laughing! This whole night was a disaster!"

"I know," Tenshi gasped out. "That's why it's so funny!" She kept laughing while Kaiba continued to stare at her. Then he was sure that the night had driven him insane, because there was Tenshi, red in the face from laughing, water pouring down her face, hair plastered to her head...and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Without speaking, Kaiba leaned down and kissed her. Tenshi was so surprised she could barely return the kiss. When Kaiba released her, he said simply, "I wanted to catch the moment," and turned to go.

"Seto," Tenshi called after him. Kaiba turned back to look at her. Tenshi smiled wryly. "Good night?"

Kaiba couldn't help but roll his eyes. The moment had passed already. "What, woman, do you want me to kiss you again?"

Tenshi laughed. "I meant for you to just say it. You're so pompous, you know that?"

Kaiba smirked. "Perhaps...but admit it. You want me to kiss you again."

Tenshi smirked back. "I'll admit it when hell freezes over."

Kaiba chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way. And to prove that I do have manners..." He made a small bow and kissed Tenshi's hand. "Good night, Angelica."

Tenshi rolled her eyes, but she smiled in spite of herself. "Good night, Seto." She smiled wider. "We're going to be doing this again, aren't we...?"

Kaiba shrugged and smirked. "Things can't get any worse."

* * *

I still don't think I was mean enough to them...oh, well. Thanks to my reviewers from a _long_ time ago:

**Frosty Vermillion Petals: **Yes, Kaiba is going to be a very confused fellow before this is all over. Although I don't think he'll be quite as controlling as he was this chapter. Not _quite, _mind you...

**lostsoul: **Thank you! I was afraid that last part would be a little too sappy, so I'm glad you liked it. And there's not much behind Kaiba asking Tenshi out besides the fact that deep down, he likes her and wants to make sure he's controlling the situation as always.

**BobGod: **The section with the date was actually the hardest for me to write and one of the reasons this took so long. I hope you like it.

**Sierra's Darkness: **Arigatou! I will definitely finish this thing! Eventually!

All right, next chapter is Tenshi's very first duel in Duelist Festival. I'm still deciding whether to write out the complete duels for the remainder of this fic, so feedback is appreciated. I want to write more about Yugi and crew, so that'll be stuck in there too. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
